


Not The Same

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna regains her Grace, she loses something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Same

Anna could feel her grace sliding into her, filling her up. It meant she was no longer vulnerable but it came at a price she didn’t really want to pay.

As soon as she was safe, as soon as she could draw breath, she threw herself on the ground where she’d landed. She was in dense woodland, with birdsong and the breeze being the only sound for miles.

She unbuttoned her jeans and shoved her hand down her panties, not caring she was outdoors and not bothered by the awkward angle.

She circled her clit, her eyes closed to the brilliant sunshine. The breeze played over her skin and the birds seemed to be encouraging her, their calls getting louder and more urgent until she reached her climax and then whole woods seemed to take a collective breath.

She rolled her hips, letting the last sparks fade away.

It didn’t feel the same. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation (http://mmom.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
